The Desert Dragon
by earthyworthy
Summary: An Earthbender who's the son of two firebenders, runs away. A powerful strategist as well. Adventure, Romance, Drama I think, and etc it has it all. Rated T just incase.ps:don't judge fanfic by the summary you have to read it if you want to like ithate it


**Authors Note:** Now this is my first fanfic so please review I've redone this so many times because I was getting NO reviews, and this time I'm putting romance in it.(ouch,that's gotta hurt) And I know what you're wondering, wow,It's about time.The start maybe boring and some characters will age as the story continues. Just remember words in Italics means thought's,dreams and POV.

Disclaimer:No I don't own _"Avatar: The last airbender"_ and it's a good thing to.**  
**

* * *

**The Desert Dragon**

**Chapter 1: I Am An Earthbender.**

"Hurahhhhh," screamed the Fire Nation's greatest general as he threw a fireball at his son."Hruhh," he continued to fire and showed no sign of giving up. His son, Den Xial avoided each blow. He twisted, and turned, jumped and flipped, rolled and eventually was led into a corner , surrounded by his dad, 2 walls and a dirt hill. His dad shot a jet of flame at him but he missed thanks to quick duck. His dad again tried, Xial had nowhere to run so he covered his face with a quick motion of his arms. As the flares came towards him the dirt hill started to shake and tumbled down protecting Xial.

"Xial, can you here me, are you alright, speak to me."

"Yeh dad I'm alright. Just get this dirt off me. Yuck," replied Xial as he spat out some dirt."So dad how'd I do."

"Alright, your agility is good, and that's what a good Firebender needs to have, but a good Firebender also needs to know the enviornment he's in and beware of his surroundings, I could've got you if it wasn't for the dirt."

"Yeh, that was weird , almost like I controlled it. Like an Earthbender."

"Hmf, funny thing ain't it."spoke his dad in doubt,"Well you go and get cleaned up. I need to get back to the Fire Lord's palace."

"Oohhh, do I have to."

"Haha, yes son."

The seven year old ran back inside and his mum nearly fainted at the sight of him.

"No firebender, get's dirty you know,"His mum replied.

"Mum technically I'm not a firebender yet." Said Xial trying not to make it his fault.

"Just get in the bath." Urged his mother a she covered her nose trying not to smell the awful odor.

She got the soap, and rubbed him, you know typical bathing things.

When she finished, she told him to get ready for dinner, as they were going to the Fire Lord's Palace ,for they were invited yet again.

Xial got in front of the mirrior and got out his good clothes, he liked it, but hesitated on which shoes he should wear._Shoes I hate shoes._Next he got out a comb, he brushed it along his brownish-black hair. Xial grabbed his hair and tied it into a ponytail.

"There, ready." smiled Xial pleased at his appearance.

He went oustide the room finding his mum already dressed, with make up on and with her parasol.

"Wow, mummy how did you do that so quickly."

Xial's mum laughed."It's a girl thing."

"Where's daddy." asked Xial as he looked around the room.

"Dad is still there, I don't think he wants to get changed."

"Ok, I'll race there mummy."

"Xial, wait don't run." screamed Xial's mum as she ran trying to catch up to her son.

* * *

Next morning Xial woke up remembering the good time he had with Zuko(the Fire Lord's son) last night. Despite the fact that Xial was 4 years younger than Zuko, they were still best of friends. 

Xial's dad came through the door."So, Xial, how's your training with the spear going.

Xial jumped out of bed grabbing his spear,"Good, watch me." Xial started to spin and swing his spear around.

"Good job son, you may not be able to firebend yet you can still beat an oppenent.Well I'm going to the Earth Kingdom to take over village or two. next week, and I'm just wondering if you want to come."

Xial's eyes widen."Yeh, I want to come. Will burn them to the ground. This is gonna be my first battle and I'm gonna make you proud dad.

The Firebender general laughed and smiled at his son."You sure will. I can also use some tactics of your's. Now you put that brain of yours on paper."he said as he left the room.

Xial was so exited about going to battle. He went straight to his paper and brush and started to think of a strategy to conquer the village. He was not only using his head, but also using his spear for he was going to fight as well. Xial spent most of the day writing down what ever came to his head, but many times he just got angry at the stupid idea and started again. His was exelling with the spear and practised on dummies. His dad gave him a Komodo Rhino to ride when they reach the Earth Kingdom, so he practised around on it in the garden. But Xial's mum often got around angry for ruining the plants.

Xial layed on his bed, thinking about tomorrow when they set sail to the Earth Kingdom._If_ _the Earth Kindom wants to wage war on the Fire Nation, well they've gonna get what they deserve. A big wave of Fire._ Thought Xial.

Meanwhile,

Xial's mum got into bed with her husband.

"Are sure it's safe to bring Xial along."

"Yes, he's going to enjoy it. And this is so he can experience how a real battle is." he replied.

"Well, what if he finds out that we've been lying to him about the war. You know how strongly he feels about it and he's probably going to run away if he finds out the Fire Nation is the one that's waging the war."

"He's not going to find out, but our real problem is Xial's firebending. We're both Master firebenders and we've taught him everything we know. And he can't even produce a puff of smoke." cried out Xial's dad.

"The Den Family and the Royal Family have been the nation's Greatest Firebender's for generations. I'm sure Xial will come through eventually."

Xial's dad closed his eyes in an atempt to sleep.."Yeh you're probably right.".

* * *

"Dad, wake up we're going to be late."Said Xial, as he was all dressed up in the Fire Nation armour, equiped with his spear. 

Xial's dad woke up."Xial the sun hasn't even come up yet."

"Oops, sorry daddy, I'm just so excited."

Xial's dad got up and started to get ready. Xial's mum got up and hugged both of them.

"Becareful, and please make it back home safely. I love the two of you and I can't lose."

The two boys both blushed,"We love you too. Bye."

As they left the room she did nothing but kissed them farewell and waved goodbye.

When Xial and his dad arrived at the port, they saw 3 huge ships. There were firebenders and soldiers gathering food and blankets and placing it on the ships. Xial guessed that there were around 300 men.

"Dad are all these ships and men ours."

"Yes son, everything you see in front of you, I command."

"Wow."Was all Xial could say.

A Firebender soldier came up to Xial's dad.

"General Yuan(Xial's dad's name.) the ships are ready, when do you wish us to set sail."

"Hmmm, will set sail now, Captain Lee, gather all the men onto the ships."

Captain Lee nodded and rushed off to do his task.

Moments later they were out at sea. Xial was always outside looking at the magnificent view, the colour of the ocean and feeling the morning breeze. And was soon lying on the floor relaxing. Eventually Yuan came to him.

"Son, we're not here for the scenery, we're at war, so you need to get to business."

Xial knew he was right, so he got up and went inside. He got out some paper, some ink and a brush, and started writing down a strategy. Xial was thinking straight this time and was loving his idea. But training, breakfast, lunch and dinner as well as his chores, got in the way so he didn't have much time in a day to do it. So each day, he picked up from where he left. A week has past, and Xial was pleased with his results. So he called down the captains of the ships, and his dad to discuss his strategy.

"Well I've finally thought of a strategy, so here it is."Xial got out a map of the area and his tactics.

"First, will send 75 of our men on the smaller boats and have them sail a little bit more north to take down their supply route. They will probably be expecting us so they'll have men of their own along the village border, so it's best to weaken their morale first and put their supplies and food at a shortage. Then when that's done, will surround 3 quarters of the village and begin the attack and then those who went to take down the supply route will meet at the back of the village so they'll be fully surrounded and that's when will burn them to the ground."As he finished he tilted his head to face his viewers awaiting comments.

Yuan got up,"Wow son, great plan." The others agreed."Captain Lee address the soldiers of our plan, tomorrow we land."

* * *

The next day they landed at the shores of the Earth Kingdom. Equiped with their weapons and armour and others were mounted on their Komodo Rhinoes. They travelled inward till they saw the village. 

Xial started to get scared, he was excited but now nervous. But he soon cheered up at the sight of the village people panicing and fearing for their lives, he had no worries, they could easily win. _Their numbers are few and don't a chance against our might._ Xial clentched his spear and slashed a nearby market stand. The battle raged on and the firbenders showed no mercy.

Xial, watched the village below from the hillside. He smiled at the sight of the village in Flames, he watched as his plan was carried out. Days went by and soon the place was reduced to piles of ashes.

Yuan smiled at the sight."We've won, this was a small yet another great victory for the Fire Nation. Now let us go back home and return to our families to celebrate.

They travlled back to the ship which wasn't long at all, barely minutes. When they aboarded the ship, Xial met up with his dad.

"Dad, you were great out, there."

Yuan looked at his boy pleased with the comment."Yeh, I was, you were good to and those tactics of yours were great, you're going to be like your old man some day."

Xial looked at his dad, and the position he has, along with his reputation. He thought how good it would be to live that life. Xial stayed outside, while his dad went back inside. Xial look out at the ocean, then closed his eyes and thought about the battle._Ah we won, mum would be proud, and the Fire Lord. _He looked back at the people he saw screaming in fear, he felt bad about it, that what they were doing, was as bad as them. Then looked at the flames, he opened his eyes and stared at his hand._Why can't I firebend.?_Xial went inside, to go to bed, he had had enough for one day.

* * *

He woke up, a year has past since his first battle, and his dad is suspicious of him now. During the past year, the now eight year old had been seen doing some strange things with Earth materials, such as coal, rocks and stones. Xial himself is puzzled about this strange events. 

Yuan made his way to Xial's room.

"Xial are you coming, Zuko is expecting you to keep him company."

"Yeh, dad I'm ready."

The two of them made their way to the Fire Lord's palace. When they did arrived Xial was greeted by Zuko, then the two of them went off, avoiding Azula(Zuko's sister) and her friends, Ty Lee and Mai.

"Hey Xial, can you firebend yet." Asked the curious prince.

Xial looked down at his feet and whispered."No."

"So what do you want to do."

Xial looked up at his friend and smiled,"Are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"If you're thinking of Hide & Fire I sure am."

Hide & Fire is sort of like Hide & go Seek, and sort of like tag, but invovles fire.

Time passed, and the two have been running around the Palace non-stop. But then came the part that changed Xial's life forever. It was his turn to seek as he was walking along, he came the across the War Chamber. So Xial leaned against the wall and listenen to the conversation, to see if he can learn anything.

"Your Magesty, I have a problem, It's 'bout my boy Xial . Latley I've been seeing him somehow make rocks move, crushing coal, and he says he can sense things using the Earth. I think he...might be...an Earthbender." cried Yuan.

The Fire Lord spoke,"You have nothing to fear, unless, you have a relative, or someone in your family tree who was an Earthbender."

Yuan, thought to himself, then his face was in shock."Ping(Xial's mum's name) great,great grandmother was an Earthbender."He wiped his eyes in disbelief."My son is an Earthbender."

Xial's eye's widened, and was also in shock. He whispered to himself.

"I am an Earthbender."

* * *

**Authors note:** Xial's dad isn't finished yet and the next chapter is the results of what just happened. Next chapter will aslo be more interesting. I didn't intended to have this chapter so long oh well. PLease review.

I


End file.
